Dreams really do come true
by dodgerxrita
Summary: A Dodger and Rita story


It was a quiet night on the Barge and everyone was sleeping. The water softly lapped against the side of the boat, rocking it like a baby's cradle. With the gentle rocking and silence of the night everyone was sleeping peacefully. The loss of the massive overhang of Sykes and his Doberman henchmen also added a calmness to the past few weeks. The gang still had to pick-pocket for a small amount of loot but with Sykes gone, their job wasn't as frequent. And with the possibility of a new job for Fagin things were definetly looking up for the Gang of Dogs and their under-privleged master.

As the night went on the gang had individual dreams about things they loved. Tito dreamt about Taco's,  
Einstein about Food in general, Francis about the Theatre and Fagin about his dogs. The two remaining members of the gang, the Terrier Mix Dodger and the Sa'luki Rita, didn't dream about some thing, more like someone they loved.

~Rita's dream~

Rita walked through Central Park. It was early morning and the dew hadn't yet cleared off of the lush green grass. The air had a crisp edge to it with the sun shining through holes in the trees making parts of it look like spotlights. Rita felt like she was being followed so carried on walking for another 5 minutes before suddenly spinning around looking the person who was following her straight in the face.  
"Woah Reet. It's just me." Dodger said as Rita span round looking at him.  
"Dodge? What are you doing following me around?" Secretly she was glad she was alone with Dodger. Since Rita met Dodger as a young pup, she had a huge crush on him. She thought at first that's all it was but as days turned into weeks, weeks to years she realised it wasn't a crush at all... it was love. Rita was in love with Dodger and all his charm, cockiness and style. However these feelings had to be supressed as Dodger wouldn't ever feel the same due to his flirting with every girl he see's on the streets.

"Ain't a guy allowed to follow his favourite girl to make sure she's OK? I don't see the harm in that.  
Do You?" Rita shook her head. "Reet shall we carry on walking together or do you wanna go alone?"  
"I'd be glad of the company, Thanks Dodgie-Baby." The two dogs walked side-by-side through Central park laughing and talking about things they've seen happen on the streets. As the time went on the two began playing like puppies, running around,  
tripping eachother over. After about 10 minutes of playing like this Dodger had Rita pinned underneath him next to a large Oak tree.

"OK Dodge! You win." Rita said inbetween laughing. Suddenly she felt something on her cheek. Dodger.  
He'd just licked her cheek.  
"Reet, You are amazing. Whenever I'm with you I just feel like I can do anything. It makes me so happy to see you everyday. Your gorgeous, funny, courageous, motherly, kind. If I had to describe you in one word the only thing I would be able to say is 'Perfect'. What do you say. Will you be my Girlfriend, my baby, my one and only. I love you!" Rita was shocked "I know I haven't really showed you that I have felt like this because of all the flirting, but that's just a way of hiding how I felt until I was ready to tell you... And a way to see if your jealous or not." He said the last bit quietly but still able for her to hear him.  
"Dodge, I have always loved you too. I just kept it hidden as I thought that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. But you do and I couldn't be happier then I am right now!" She licked his cheek and Dodger had a goofy grin all over his face. Dodger looked from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. He began leaving forward closer to her. Their lips centimetres apart when...

Rita woke up . A gust of wind had sent a chill down her spine, therefore waking her up. 'This always happens. I keep having that same dream. It gets to the same point when we're about to kiss when something happens and I wake up. Then it starts again and I never see how it ends!' She curled herself up under her blanket and placed her fluffy brown tail over her nose and fell back to sleep. The dream started again.

On the other side of the room, Dodger was also dreaming. Like Rita, he dreamt the same thing up until a specific point where it would end and he never got to see the ending.

~Dodger's Dream~

Dodger was walking through the streets. It was evening time and there were only a few people on the streets. New Yorks Coolest Quadraped was passing through an Alley and at the end he saw one of the few Hot Dog Vendors who thought that Selling at night meant that no streets dogs would get his sausages.  
He obviously hadn't met Dodger then. "Hot-Dogs for dinner tonight then Dodgie-Baby?" Dodger knew that voice and Nickname anywhere.  
Rita stood next to him. He blushed a tiny bit whenever she called him 'Dodgie-Baby' as it made him think she may have feelings for him besides Friendship. But that wouldn't really happen. "Yep, You gonna help me get 'em?" He said flirtaciously, nudging her shoulder.  
"Wouldn't miss it. It's fun being out togther, just you and me." Rita licked his cheek affectionately.  
Dodger blushed scarlett red at her touch. The two snook up on the vendor and whilst Rita distracted him, Dodger stole the Hot-Dogs and ran. Seeing Dodger's success, Rita gave up her act of being injured and ran away into the shadows to meet up with her leader.

At the back of an alley away from the vendor, Dodger and Rita sat catching their breath from all the running.  
"The guys are gonna be happy tonight, ain't they Reet?" Dodger said gesturing to the Hotdogs they'd snatched.  
"Yeah, better then Newspaper Burrito's. I still haven't gotten the taste of the ink out of my mouth and we had them nearly a week ago!"  
Dodger laughed a bit remembering the gangs faces when they had to eat Newspaper because Francis hadn't gotten any food that night. He looked at Rita who was looking down at her paws with a sad expression.  
"Reet, what's up?" Dodger said worriedly looking her over for any injurys ,that she may have hidden,  
which could be causing her pain.  
"Dodge, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure you can Reet. What is it?"  
"Are you planning on kissing me ever?! Dodge, I'm in love with you. I can't keep it locked away inside of me anymore. I love you so much!" Dodger grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled her into a hug.  
"Oh Rita. I can't tell you how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too. So much it's unture I just couldn't tell you incase you just wanted to be friends!" He licked her cheek lovingly "And to answer your question, Yes." He started leaning in to kiss her when he felt something crashing against his side. Nothing was there...

Dodger shot up in bed and found Tito jumping up and down on his ribcage like a trampoline. "C'mon Dodger man we gotta get up!" Dodger groaned at the little dog and buried his face into his bed trying to ignore him "OK You don't wanna get up when I tell you, Looks like someone else will have to"  
Tito walked off from Dodger. Just as he was about to try and sleep again, he felt someone nudging his head and side. He ignored whoever it was and kept his face buried deep in his bed. Then out of the blue he felt a slow lick on his cheek and shot up to see the girl of his dreams -literally-. Rita was stood next to him. Tito obviously sent her to wake him up.  
"C'mon Dodgie-Baby, you gotta get up now. You the last one. Fagin's already left, the rest of us are waiting to hear what you want us to do and where to go." She said softly as Dodger adjusted to being awake. Sitting up he looked her dead in the face. Smiling he got up and nudged her shoulder, wordlessly telling her to follow him to the rest of the gang.

"OK Guys listen up. Instead of going it alone today we're gonna split into two groups. Tito, Francis,  
Einy; I want you guys to head up by The Bronx. Rita, you and me will head down Manhattan. All clear?"  
The gang nodded at Dodger and all left. They went off in their groups to their designated place.  
Rita was glad tht Dodger put her with him, and Dodger was glad to be with Rita. They went down to Manhattan and began their day. 


End file.
